Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 038
、 ！！ | romaji = Kesshōsen, Kaishi!! | english = The Final Duel Begins!! | japanese translated = Final Match, Start!! | chapter number = 38 | japanese release = January 21, 2009 | american release = | uk release = }} "The Final Duel Begins!!", known as "Final Match, Start!!" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-eighth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 5 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Reggie MacKenzie tells Jaden Yuki that he's arrived at the Abandoned Dorm too late to do any good, realizing that the spirit of "Winged Kuriboh" had led Jaden there. She asks if Jaden knows what her objective is - to take the spirit card. She tells him she'll give up her quest if Jaden defeats her, but clarifies that the it won't be a normal game, but a Shadow Duel. Jaden immediately accepts the Duel, wanting revenge for Midori Hibiki's fall. Chazz Princeton and Zane Truesdale arrive at the volcano arena where their own Duel is to take place. The students are able to watch through the screens at Duel Academy's regular arena. Bastion Misawa states that he believes that Chazz wished to Duel Zane more than any other tournament entrant. Before Chazz had become Junior champion, that title had been dominated by Zane and Atticus Rhodes. As they entered Duel Academy afterwards, he never had the opportunity to Duel either of them. Chazz himself admits that he had always compared himself to Zane and Atticus. Chazz takes the first turn and Normal Summons "Lancer Lindwurm" in Attack Position before activating "Twinborn Dragons", which lets him Special Summon a Dragon-Type monster from his hand with the same level as one on his field. He Special Summons "Golem Dragon" in Defense Position, whose effect will prevent other Dragon-Types on Chazz's field from becoming attack targets. Chazz Sets a card and Zane begins his turn. Zane Summons "Cyber Larva" in Defense Position and Sets a card. Chazz draws "Dragonic Tactics", which he Sets. Knowing that "Cyber Larva" will let Zane Special Summon another copy from his Deck if it is destroyed, he intends to send it to the Graveyard without destroying it. He attacks it with "Lancer Lindwurm", with the effect of "Larva" reducing the Battle Damage to 0. As a Dragon-Type monster destroyed a monster in battle, Chazz is able to activate his face-down "Dragonic Tactics", which lets him Tribute "Lancer Lindwurm" and "Golem Dragon" to Special Summon the Level 8 "Dark End Dragon" from his Deck in Attack Position. Alexis Rhodes is shocked that Chazz called out "Dark End" so early in a Duel, while Syrus Truesdale seems fearful that his brother may lose. Though it may not attack this turn, Chazz can still use the effect of "Dark End". He does so, reducing its ATK and DEF by 500 to send "Cyber Larva" to the Graveyard - but not destroying it. Zane Special Summons "Cyber Dragon" in Attack Position via its effect and equips it with "Cyber Roar" which increases its ATK by 300 and lets Zane draw a card, which ends up being "Emergency Cyber". Zane attacks and Chazz activates his face-down "Scale Mail", reducing the ATK of "Dark End" by another 1000 to prevent its destruction in battle. His Life Points reduce to 2700 as a result. Alexis questions why Chazz took damage to protect his dragon. Chazz draws "Light and Darkness Dragon", while his hand contains "Shadow's Light" and "Final Attack Orders". He activates the former card, which lets him Special Summon a LIGHT monster from his Deck that has the same level as a DARK monster on his field. Thus, he Summons "Light End Dragon" in Attack Position. Alexis realizes that this was why Chazz ensured his Dragon escaped destruction. Chazz uses the effect of "Light End", decreasing its ATK and DEF by 500 to decrease the ATK of "Cyber Dragon" by 1500. Chazz declares he's not yet done. He activates his face-down "Lifeline from the Graveyard", which will let him select two monsters in his Graveyard and pay Life Points equal to their combined levels times 100 to Special Summon the aforementioned monsters. He chooses "Lancer Lindwurm" and "Golem Dragon", so he pays 800 Life Points to Special Summon them. He Tributes them to Summon "Light and Darkness Dragon", as the crowd looks on in amazement. Featured Duel: Chazz Princeton vs. Zane Truesdale Turn 1: Chazz Chazz draws. He then Normal Summons "Lancer Lindwurm" (1800/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Twinborn Dragons", letting him Special Summon "Golem Dragon" (200/2000) from his hand in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Zane Zane draws. He then Normal Summons "Cyber Larva" (400/600) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 3: Chazz Chazz draws "Dragonic Tactics" and subsequently Sets it. "Lancer Lindwurm" attacks and destroys "Cyber Larva". Although "Lancer Lindwurm" has the ability of inflicting piercing battle damage, the Battle Damage is reduced to 0 via the effect of "Cyber Larva". "Cyber Larva"'s second effect activates, allowing Zane to Special Summon another "Cyber Larva" (400/600) from his Deck in Defense Position. As his Dragon destroyed a monster by battle, Chazz activates his face-down "Dragonic Tactics", Tributing "Lancer Lindwurm" and "Golem Dragon" to Special Summon "Dark End Dragon" (2600/2100) from his Deck in Attack Position. The second effect of "Dragonic Tactics" automatically ends the Battle Phase. Chazz activates the effect of "Dark End Dragon", reducing its ATK and DEF by 500 ("Dark End Dragon": 2600 → 2100/2100 → 1600) in order to send "Cyber Larva" to the Graveyard without destroying it. As "Cyber Larva" was not destroyed in battle, its second effect does not activate. Chazz Sets a card. Turn 4: Zane Zane draws "Cyber Dragon" and subsequently Special Summons it (2100/1600) from his hand since Chazz controls a monster and he controls none. He then activates "Cyber Roar" and equips it to "Cyber Dragon", increasing its ATK by 300 ("Cyber Dragon": 2100 → 2400/1600), and letting him draw a card ("Emergency Cyber"). Zane attacks "Dark End Dragon" with "Cyber Dragon", but Chazz activates his face-down "Scale Mail", reducing the ATK of "Dark End" by 1000 ("Dark End Dragon": 2100 → 1100/1600) in order to prevent its destruction in battle (Chazz: 4000 → 2700). Turn 5: Chazz Chazz draws "Light and Darkness Dragon". He then activates "Shadow's Light" from his hand, letting him Special Summon a LIGHT monster from his Deck that has the same Level as a DARK monster on his field by skipping his Battle Phase. He Special Summons "Light End Dragon" (2600/2100) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Light End Dragon", decreasing its ATK and DEF by 500 ("Light End Dragon": 2600 → 2100/2100 → 1600) in order to decrease the ATK of "Cyber Dragon" by 1500 ("Cyber Dragon": 2400 → 900/1600). He then activates his face-down "Lifeline from the Graveyard", letting him Special Summon two monsters from his Graveyard by paying Life Points equal to their combined Levels times 100. He pays 800 Life Points (Chazz: 2700 → 1900) to Special Summon the Level 4 "Lancer Lindwurm" and "Golem Dragon", both in Attack Position. He then tributes "Lindwurm" and "Golem Dragon" to Tribute Summon "Light and Darkness Dragon" (2800/2400) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next chapter Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.